1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to gas generators and is particularly directed to solid propellant hydrogen gas generators.
2. Prior Art
Solid propellants have long been known, for use as rocket fuels, gun propellants and the like. However, these propellants have been formulated to produce propulsion energy, with little, if any, concern regarding the products of combustion. Most prior art solid propellant formulations have yielded relatively small amounts of hydrogen. However, with the development of chemical laser systems, there has arisen a requirement for solid propellant gas generators capable of yielding substantial quantities of hydrogen. Moreover, the known materials for making solid propellant formulations also include substantial quantities of carbon and oxygen and, when the ratio of oxygen to carbon is in the range of about 1.2/1 to 2.0/1, it is found that significant amounts of water and small amounts of CO.sub.2 are created in the products of combustion. For many purposes, the creation of such water and CO.sub.2 are immaterial. However, in chemical laser systems and the like, the presence of water and CO.sub.2 may be deleterious or may even prevent operation. Other formulations have provided oxygen to carbon ratios of 1/1, but have provided relatively low flame temperatures which have resulted in production of CH.sub.4 in the combustion products. Unfortunately, the presence of CH.sub.4 is also undesirable for some purposes. Furthermore, many prior art solid propellant formulations emit halides in the products of combustion. However, the presence of halides cannot be tolerated in gas generators for use in chemical laser systems. Thus, none of the solid propellant hydrogen generators of the prior art have been entirely satisfactory.